


Шансы

by Regis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, графомания
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-10
Updated: 2005-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: еще старье с моего древнего сайтаAU
Kudos: 2





	Шансы

Враг мой, Гарри Поттер,  
Солнечная тайна  
Магия Авады  
Слабость предсказанья...  
****  
В каплях твоей крови  
Тёплый привкус лета.  
Весь ты словно сгусток  
Солнечного света.

**Play**  
Мальчик медленно умирает, не сводя с меня изумленных зеленых глаз. Наивный ребенок. Он искренне верил в свое предназначение. “Ты убьешь Темного Лорда”, - внушали ему. А теперь он умирает. Я не чувствую радости. Лишь опустошенье и усталость. Мне даже немного жаль его. Я опускаюсь на колени и снимаю с него очки. Они все равно разбиты. Он что-то неразборчиво шепчет, с трудом шевеля разбитыми губами. Я наклоняюсь ближе. Мне хочется услышать его последние слова.  
Вдруг резкая пронзительная боль огненным всполохом поражает меня. Я невольно отшатываюсь назад и потрясенно смотрю на расписную рукоятку маленького ножа, торчащего у меня из груди.  
\- “Сдохни”, - слышу я торжествующий вскрик Поттера. Очевидно, вложившего в него последние силы, так как, судорожно дернувшись пару раз, он затихает. Чувствую себя полным идиотом, клюнувшим на такую простую уловку.  
Хватаю нож за рукоятку и вытаскиваю его из тела одним резким движением. Кровь хлещет из меня толчками.  
Я – маг. Моя палочка. Заклинание, скорее… Заживляющее, самое сильное…  
Ничего не происходит. Я пробую снова. И снова, и снова… Ничего не помогает. Палочка выпадает из моих пальцев, ставших вдруг такими неловкими. Обессиленный, я опускаюсь вниз. Руками пытаюсь зажать рану. Но кровь течет сквозь пальцы…  
Мне вдруг становится холодно… Интересно, кто придумал воспользоваться зачарованным ножом. Это так непохоже на гриффиндорцев.  
Неужели Снейп? Я никогда не узнаю…  
Мне так холодно и так хочется спать. Я перестаю сопротивляться неизбежному и закрываю глаза.

 **Pause**  
Рыжеволосая девочка склоняется над ним. Нежно проводит рукой по волосам.   
\- Он жив, - раздается ее ликующий крик.  
\- Джинни? – хрипло шепчет он.  
\- Да, Гарри, да… Молчи. Тебе опасно пока разговаривать. Все будет хорошо. Главное, ты – жив.  
Удивленье в его зеленых глазах сменяется радостью.   
\- Спасибо, - внятно говорит он, прежде чем потерять сознание. 

**Reverse**  
Мучительно болит голова. Я открываю глаза. Вижу удивленье на заплаканном лице девочки. Знакомой мне девочки, к слову. От ее радостного вопля закладывает уши.   
“Джинни”, - вспоминаю я ее имя, не понимая, почему она не добивает меня. Девочка что-то успокаивающе шепчет, называя меня: “Гарри”?!  
Догадка приводит меня в эйфорию.   
\- «Спасибо», - искренне благодарю я кого-то за второй шанс и закрываю глаза. Теперь все будет хорошо.


End file.
